Hogwarts University
by Afrodita Malfoy Black
Summary: Lily sabía que estaba mal, no debería estar en esa habitación en ese momento incluso, también sabía no debía estar en los brazos de aquel chico, pero no lo podía evitar, era una atracción magnética que sentía por él y era adicta a ese hombre que la hacía gritar de placer. Solo existía un problema, nadie podía saber lo que ella hacia, nadie podía saber su secreto. UNIVERSO ALTERNO
1. Capítulo I- Un inicio de semestre

Hola, ¿Como se encuentran? Espero que bien, yo simplemente vine a aclarar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen (Bueno, excepto uno xD) y todo esto es basado en el universo fantástico de la escritora J.K.R. Espero que disfruten la lectura, tanto como disfrute escribirla.

OoOoOoO

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

 **UN INICIO DE SEMESTRE UN POCO AGITADO**

El sonido de la alarma del teléfono de Lily no dejaba de sonar, sin embargo la pelirroja no quería levantarse de la cama, odiaba el primer día de clases, odiaba levantarse temprano y escuchar las diferentes conferencias de los profesores, era tan aburrido y realmente no estaba de humor para la vida universitaria, extrañaba definitivamente sus vacaciones de verano donde podía estar en su cama sin hacer nada, pero no podía ser así, hoy comenzaba un nuevo semestre en Hogwarts.

Ayer había vuelto a Hogwarts, la riquilla universidad de niños de papá y mamá, la universidad privada donde no solo asistía ella sino también su gran familia. Ella simplemente no podía entender como terminó ahí, demasiada elegancia para el gusto de Lily Potter; pero "Potter" era un apellido demasiado importante para terminar en cualquier universidad pública, demasiado importante para que ella no fuera capaz de elegir su propio destino, sino que ella debía ser un prototipo de perfección en este mundo de riquillos.

Era de esa manera que ella terminó estudiando relaciones internacionales y aunque no era la carrera que ella hubiera querido, ya que ella quería ser modelode manera profesional, pero era algo que no podía ser cuando se tratada de la hija menor de magnate Harry Potter, un importante empresario en Reinos Unidos.

Bufó enojada la pelirroja mientras se levantaba de la cama, recordaba perfectamente el día que había tenido la conversación con sus padres sobre su futuro, recordó como le dijeron que no iban a aceptar que ella dejará de estudiar y menos trabajar como modelo, no querían que su única hija se moviera en el mundo de las pasarelas, recordó la cara triste de Albus y James cuando la miraron esa noche en la cena familiar cuando todos se encontraban callados y recordó específicamente cuando tuvo que elegir entre algunas de las carreras ofrecidas en está universidad de riquillos para complacer a sus padres.

Todo había sido definitivamente más fácil para sus hermanos, James Potter siempre le gusto las leyes y definitivamente papá lo quería en su equipo así que comenzó a estudiar abogacía y a Albus Potter le encantaba el mundo de la política, así que de esa manera decidió estudiar ciencias políticas; ambas carreras dignas de un Potter, ambas carreras decían lo importante que iban a ser ambos y ella se sentía triste, porque aunque ella eligió una carrera interesante, sabía que sus hermanos eran felices con las suyas y fue decisión propia de ambos, no como le sucedió a ella que la pusieron contra la espada y la pared.

Se levantó de la cama pensado en sus hermanos, recordado lo bien que le iban a ambos tanto en los estudios como en sus hobbies. Ambos Potter pertenencia al equipo de futbol de Gryffindor, los leones que se hacían auto proclamar los reyes de la universidad, los chicos que cualquier niña querría en su cama en la mañana y aquellos que reforzada la rivalidad entre las casas, especialmente con Slytherin.

Una mueca se formó en el rostro de Lily recordado la final del año pasado entre ambas casas donde hubo varios jugadores heridos, había sido un partido muy sangriento. Gryffindor y Slytherin habían sido rivales desde que se fundó la universidad y aún no entendía porque, simplemente no comprendía como vivir en diferentes edificios podría causar una enemistad de décadas, ni siquiera en la actualidad entendía muy bien como funcionaba el sistema entre casas.

Por ejemplo en Gryffindor y Slytherin normalmente estaban los hijos de importantes empresarios y políticos, eran casas poderosas, sin embargo Gryffindor eran conocidos por ser extremadamente valientes a la hora de tomar decisiones, en cambio, Slytherin eran conocidos por poseer una gran astucia a la hora de tomar decisiones. Las otras dos casas restantes eran; Ravenclaw conocidos por su gran inteligencia, ahí normalmente se encontraban los futuros médicos e ingenieros prodigios y Hufflepuff por ser extremadamente leales, agregándole el hecho que era la única casa que los miembros no eran específicos de una facultad, había mucha variedad. "Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts" como muchos decían y realmente era así, cada casa era una residencia estudiantil particular que se adaptaba a las comodidades de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Lily había sido asignada a Gryffindor inmediatamente cuando había entrado a la universidad, normalmente a los estudiantes les hacían test con diferentes preguntas para averiguar cual casa se adaptaría más a sus necesidades, sin embargo eso no le sucedió a ella, no especialmente cuando ella era hija de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Ella vivía desde su primer semestre en el edificio Gryffindor que estaba adornado con dorado y escarlata igual que el uniforme de porrista que tenía guardado en su closet y debía admitir que era lo único que le gustaba, ser porrista.

Muchos la clasificaban como una muñeca, una muñeca hueca que solo sabía mover los pompones bien, pero realmente ella se metió en el equipo de porrista hace dos años atrás para apoyar a sus hermanos y sin olvidar que con eso enojaba a sus padres, un pequeño extra que le dio mucha satisfacción; pero a la final le encanto ser una porrista, era definitivamente divertido y la alejaba de los aburridos libros de cultura oriental que tenía que estudiar en sus aburridas clases de historia universal.

Lily negó con la cabeza, siempre que comenzaba un nuevo semestre tenía que recordar sus inicios en Hogwarts, porque se encontraba ahí y no en una sección fotográfica. Una expresión triste adornaba su rostro para luego ir al baño, necesitaba arreglarse antes que se le hiciera más tarde.

* * *

OoOoOoO

Hoy había una conferencia en el auditorio, todos los estudiantes estaban ahí o bueno, una gran mayoría. Lily acababa de llegar apenas y sabía que por la mirada que todos le dirigían, había llegado tarde. Decidió sentarse en la parte más alejada del estrado, en la fila más alta donde no había casi gente y miro hacia abajo donde estaba su familia.

"Sra. Potter, es un placer que se una a la conferencia" –Comentó la Rectora –"Espero que no se vuelva a repetir, la puntualidad es muy importante y no se espera menos de una estudiante de Hogwarts"- Anexó McGonagall para luego seguir hablando tranquilamente como sin nadie la hubiera interrumpido.

 _Recuerden que para matricularse en actividades…_

La voz de McGonagall se escuchaba lejana cuando sacó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear en el grupo familiar femenino.

 **Lily:** _¿Qué me perdí? U_U_

 **Domi:** _¡Nada! Solo el aburrido comienzo de la conferencia…. -.-'_

 **Lucy:** _¿Cómo que nada? O.ó ¡Pero si hay una gran bomba!_

 **Domi:** _¿Lo de Malfoy?_

 **Lucy:** _Si *o*_

 **Lily:** _ah? O.o_

 **Domi:** _No es nada importante…_

 **Lucy:** _Eso dice ella… ¡Esta soltero de nuevo! (L)_

 **Rose:** _No de nuevo….. ¡Lucy! Es Slytherin_

 **Lucy:** _¿Qué importa? ¡Está buenísimo! ¡Yo lo violó! *w*_

 **Domi:** _¿Estas crazy? xD_

 **Rose:** _Crazy queda corto… busquemos un psicólogo :D_

 **Roxanne:** _Conozco uno, trato el problema de papá sobre el exceso de bromas a Tío Ron._

 **Lily:** _O_O wtf!_

 **Domi:** _D:_

 **Rose:** _¡Pero si le sigue haciendo bromas a papá!_

 **Roxanne:** _No dije que funcionara xD_

 **Domi:** _JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_

 **Lucy:** _OMG! xD_

Una sonrisita adorno el rostro de Lily con el último comentario de Roxanne, tuvo que guardar el teléfono porque ya andaba recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de la gente que estaba alrededor suyo.

"Aburridos"-Pensó, haciendo un esfuerzo para no sacarles la lengua de forma infantil.

"¡No sé como lo haces!"-Le susurró una voz femenina. Lily se volteó y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Tú aquí arriba?"-Preguntó de regreso.

"La princesa Gryffindor siempre se sale con la suya"-Respondió una nueva voz causando que la sonrisa se esfumara para volverse una mueca.

"Te ves tan bonito calladito Scorpius"-Susurró de regreso al grupo intentando no llamar la atención de la rectora- "A veces me preguntó cómo rayos son hermanos" –Agregó causando que Afrodita soltará una carcajada silenciosa y se formará una mueca en el rostro de Scorpius.

Lily volvió a sacar el teléfono para ver una conversación, intentado ignorar al Malfoy que la miraba feo.

 **Caroline:** _¿Llegando tarde de nuevo?_

 **Lily:** _Me quede dormida… Zzz…_

 **Caroline:** _¡Que novedad! Si hubieras llegando antes te hubieras enterado del nuevo chisme._

 **Lily:** _¿Cuál? D:_

 **Lily:** _¡Espero que sea mejor que el chisme de mis primas!_

 **Caroline:** _El playboy está soltero de nuevo. *o*_

 **Lily:** _¿James? e.e ¡Pero si James está soltero siempre!_

 **Caroline:** _Noooooooooooooo ¡El príncipe Slytherin! ¡Scorpius!_

 **Lily:** _¿Tú también estas babeando por el Malfoy? o.o_

 **Caroline:** _¡Pero si está buenísimo! :bb:_

 **Lily:** _¡Joder! Todo el mundo hablará de esto toda la semana ¿Pero no era que se iba a casar con esa francesa presumida?_

 **Caroline:** _Ni idea, lo único que sé en que su hermana Afrodita está que salta por todos lados de pura felicidad._

 **Lily:** _¿Y quién no? Esa francesa lo única que sabía era darle lengua por aquí y por allá…_

"Touché"-Susurró Afrodita cerca de su oído causando que Lily se asustara y guardará el teléfono de nuevo, esa chica la andaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿Desde cuándo tenía interés en hablar con ella? ¡Era una Malfoy! Los Malfoy y los Potter no se relacionaban por nada del mundo, intentó ignorarla pero una nueva oración salió de los labios de la rubia- "Esa francesa solo sabía darle lengua por todos lados" –Esta vez la Malfoy susurró más bajo para que su hermano no la escuchara.

Las mejillas de Lily se pusieron rojas en pocos segundos entendiendo el mensaje cargado de significado y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al Malfoy mayor, que por una extraña razón la estaba mirando de regreso, así estuvieron unos largos segundos hasta que el timbre sonó, dándole final a la conferencia. Lily se levantó de su asiento apurada, saliendo del auditorio prácticamente corriendo dejado atrás a los dos hermanos Malfoy.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, esta vez con un mensaje privado con un tono personalizado, causando que su corazón se acelerara y olvidara el bochorno del auditorio.

 _Nos vemos a las 7pm._

 _Pd: Lleva esa falda, ya estoy imaginando como arrancarla…_


	2. Capítulo II - Se cual es tú secreto

**CAPITULO II**

Se cual es tú secreto

Las clases cada vez eran más agotadoras y ni siquiera había finalizado la semana, apenas era miércoles. Lily ni siquiera se había reunidos con sus primas para una tarde de cotilleo y como la única relación que tenía con su amiga Caroline era el entrenamiento de las porristas, tampoco la había visto. Podría tomar en cuenta el tiempo que pasaban en la cafetería o por los pasillos, pero es que no había privacidad, así que no lo consideraba ni siquiera válido.

En ese momento se encontraba casualmente aburrida escuchando al profesor Binns dando una charla sobre historia, provocando que medio salón se quedaran dormido y la otra mitad estuviera con sus teléfonos, a veces incluso se preguntaba si el profesor se daba cuenta que casi nadie le prestaba atención, pero es que su voz era un somnífero eficiente en la mañana. Así que Lily decidió sacar el teléfono y averiguar porque no dejaba de brillar la luz del mismo.

 **Lucy:** _¿Ya saben la nueva noticia?_

 **Domi:** _¿Qué? D:_

 **Roxanne:** _¡Fiesta el viernes cerca del lago negro! :D_

 **Lucy:** _No, eso no xD Es sobre los Malfoy…_

 **Rose:** _Últimamente estas pendiente mucho de esos chicos…._

 **Domi:** _Shhh Ro Ro, deja que cuente el chisme_

 **Lucy:** _Astoria abrirá un casting en Hogwarts para elegir a su nueva modelo, Afrodita y ella representaran la marca esta temporada_

 **Lily:** _¿CÓMO? D:_

 **Roxanne:** _¿Desde cuándo Afrodita comparte pasarela? o.O_

 **Lucy:** _Ni idea, pero hay un gran alboroto, las chicas Slytherin están pavoneándose por los pasillos diciendo que obviamente será una de su casa._

 **Rose:** _Idiotas! -.-'_

 **Lily:** _¿Sabes cuándo es? *-*_

 **Domi:** _Lily u.u_

 **Rose:** _Ay Lily, mejor no lo intentes…_

 **Roxanne:** _Te meterás en problemas…_

 **Lucy:** _¡Hazlo! ¡Calla la boca de esas estúpidas! Será en dos días, todo el día completo_

 **Rose:** _¡Lucy! -.-' ¡No la animes!_

 **Lucy:** _Pero si puede menear el trasero en una cancha, ¿por qué no puedes modelar? Además no es nada serio, todo el mundo sabe que Afrodita es la imagen de la marca de su madre._

 **Lily:** _¡Oye! Menear el trasero con pompones no es tan fácil o.ó_

 **Roxanne:** _Claro claro, menear el trasero es difícil ahora… #sarcasmo_

 **Domi:** _Tus padres te matarán… ¿Me invitas ese día a tú casa cuando se enteren?*3*_

 **Lily:** _Por primas así, a veces me pregunto si somos realmente familia xD_

 **Lucy:** _Por primas así, nunca te aburrirás B)_

La campana sonó, causando que Lily guardara el teléfono y recogiera todas sus cosas. Se quedó pensado en las palabras que dijo Lucy sobre que habría audiciones para elegir a una nueva modelo para la marca de Astoria Malfoy, A&S era una marca reconocida, le encantaba la idea de participar, pero sabía que le traería más problemas que soluciones.

Salió del aula pensativa, intentado ver los pro y contra de si iba o no, a la final no era como si la hubieran elegido, simplemente iba a intentarlo, después vería que hacer con su vida o mejor dicho, resolvería la opinión de sus padres; dudaba mucho que estuvieran de acuerdo, no estuvieron de acuerdo antes, menos ahora.

"¡Li!"- Llamó una voz por detrás, causando que se detuviera de repente, una ceja se levantó cuando observo a Afrodita corriendo hacia ella con el uniforme de porrista verde con plata de Slytherin.

"¿Afrodita?"- Preguntó, mirándola con curiosidad. Unas cuantas personas se detuvieron mirándolas a ambas, seguro que esperaban una pelea, pero la realidad es que aunque Afrodita y Lily no eran amigas, tampoco eran enemigas, eran de la misma edad, ambas eran capitanas de porristas de sus respectivas casas y estudiaban la misma carrera.

"¡No me mires así! Me siento bicho raro "-Comentó Afrodita, agarrándola del brazo.

"No te miraría como bicho raro si no me estuvieras arrastrado por todo el pasillo del departamento de historia" –Comentó Lily de regreso con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

"Bah, no seas aburrida"-Dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios –"En realidad necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas".-Agregó esta vez con un gesto nervioso y bajando bastante la voz, causando que hasta a la misma Lily le costará oírla.

"¿Cómo qué?"-Preguntó Lily, levantado la ceja.

"Aquí no"-Negó Afrodita con la cabeza con gesto pensativo –"Pueden oírnos".-La Malfoy se mordió el labio inferior

"¿Por qué debería importar si no oyen?-Preguntó Lily, mostrado en su tono de voz curiosidad incluso.

"Porque no queremos que nos expulsen"-Susurró Afrodita super bajo. Lily en ese momento se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo cada vez más pálida y no entendía que pasaba realmente, así que simplemente espero unos segundos para que volviera un poco de color en el rostro de la Malfoy y volviera a hablar.

"Mira…"-Un suspiro salió de los labios de la rubia para luego mirarla con seguridad –"Esto es realmente importante, no es un juego ni nada por el estilo, ahora mismo tengo práctica con las porristas, pero necesitamos hablar y en privado, ¿No tienes algún problema de ir a la residencia Slytherin hoy a la medianoche? Ahí tendremos privacidad"- Las palabras salieron rápidamente de los labios de Afrodita de manera atropellada, como si le costará decir todo aquello, ya en ese punto Lily no entendía nada.

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"-Dijo Lily simplemente, mirando directamente a los ojos azulados de la Malfoy.

"Porque yo los vi"-Fue su respuesta, recibiendo su mirada de regreso, el corazón de Lily se detuvo y de repente ella era la que había perdido el color, ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso? ¿Será que ella había visto…? Negó con la cabeza con el simple pensamiento y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

"No sé de qué hablas"-Respondió esta vez Lily, mostrándose más segura, aunque sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

"No te mientas"-Comentó Afrodita esta vez enojada–"Sinceramente no estoy de humor para este juego de si es verdad o mentira, tú sabes que es verdad y yo también lo sé, te espero en la recepción a la medianoche, ¿No es necesario decir que no vengas con nadie? ¿Verdad? "-Agregó Afrodita.

"¿Me quieres chantajear?-Preguntó Lily.

"¡No!"-Exclamó indignada la Malfoy –"Es más de lo que crees, pero no tengo tiempo ahora, nos vemos"- Anexó Afrodita, para luego soltarle el brazo y salir corriendo hacía la cancha, ahí fue que se dio cuenta que estaban en el exterior.

"Mierda"-Exclamó enojada Lily, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía, eso no le podía estar pasado.

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lily estuvo todo el día bastante perdida después de aquella pequeña conversación, entraba a las clases y salía sin realmente prestar atención a lo que decían los profesores, hasta que llegó la última hora y pudo dirigirse a su habitación, por suerte ese día no tenía nada extracurricular que realizar.

Cada vez le daba más vueltas a las palabras que utilizó Afrodita, sin entender muy bien como sabía de aquello, los había visto, estaba segura de eso por lo menos, ella siempre pensó que había tomado bastantes preocupaciones para que no pasara algo así.

Además se preguntó si debía confiar realmente en la Malfoy, realmente ellas dos nunca se involucraban en las discusiones ni competencias que habían entre las casas, podía decirse que incluso se parecían mucho en su manera de actuar, pero sin embargo, no eran amigas ni nada cercano.

Así que simplemente se tiró en su cama para pensar, sentía un gran alivio que ella vivía en un apartamento en la residencia Gryffindor que lo compartía con Lucy y Dominique, así que todo quedaba en familia y no tenía que compartir con gente fastidiosa, su grupo era reducido, pero era por el mismo poder de su familia.

"¡Llegué!"-Gritó una voz que saltó en su cama, ocasionando que Lily brincara del susto y se cayera en el frío suelo.

"¡Lucy!"-Gritó enojada Lily desde el suelo. –"¿No sabes tocar?"

"¿Qué?"-Dijo Lucy riéndose –"¡Te ves bastante cómoda en el suelo!"-Agregó.

Le tiró una almohada que le dio justo en la cara. Lily no pudo evitar carcajearse hasta que se la tiro de regreso. A la final ambas decidieron iniciar una guerra de almohadas, fue tan grande que terminaron peleando en la sala y justo cuando la puerta se abría una almohada golpeó a Dominique justo en la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?"-Preguntó Dominique impactada viendo como toda la sala se encontraba patas arribas.

"´¡Fue ella!"- Se señalaron mutuamente Lily y Lucy acusadoramente.

"No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles".-Comentó Dominique negando con la cabeza, aunque no podía esconder bien la sonrisa divertida que se formaba en su rostro.

"Estábamos aburrida"-Fue la respuesta de Lucy encogiéndose de hombros. Lily no pudo evitar mirarla mal, ella era la que causó la guerra de almohada realmente.

"Mejor dicho… Ella estaba aburrida, se tiró en mi cama, me tiro un almohada y bueno…"-Lily se encogió de hombros y simplemente señaló el desastre que existía en la sala, habían plumas por todos lados.

Una carcajada salió de los labios de Dominiqui, definitivamente ninguna de las tres se aburriría de vivir juntas, siempre pasaban esas pequeñas peculiaridades que causaban que su día se llenara de alegría o diversión.

"¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Dom?" Pregunta Lucy, sentándose en el mueble.

"¿Tarde? Pero si apenas son las 9 pm" Replica Lily.

"Li, ¿Es que no has visto el reloj? Falta 30 minutos para la medianoche"-Le responde de regreso Lucy. "Además, ya no necesito saber la respuesta de Dom, con ese chupetón ya media universidad sabrá que andaba haciendo"-Agrega, señalando con el dedo el cuello de la Weasley.

"Ya uno no se puede divertir sanamente porque hasta lo señalan"- Un bufido salió de los labios de Dominique mientras se sentaba en el mueble.

"Si eso consideras sano…"-Responde de regreso Lucy con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

"Pues si"-Dice Dominique. La Weasley mayor aprovechó y le tiró un cojín directo en la cara "No hay nada malo en unos cuantos besos"-Responde.

"Si eso dices para sentirte mejor"-Comenta de repente Lily.

Ninguna de las dos Weasley se había dado cuenta que la Potter había salido de la sala para su habitación para arreglarse. Ambas la miraron extrañada, pero Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

"Tengo que salir, se me ha olvidado algo en la habitación de Caroline"-Comenta Lily –"Sigan con su discusión"- Y así fue como Lily dejó a ambas con la palabra en la boca y literalmente les cerró la puerta en la cara cuando se levantaron del sillón.

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lily se quedó mirando el edificio color verde, ella nunca había entrado ahí, no tenía amigos en esa casa o residencia o como quisieran llamarla, solo había llegado a escuchar que era bastante moderno con un toque clásico. Los Slytherin eran bastante reservados debía agregar, ellos no eran de las personas que invitaban a todo el mundo a su residencia, así que no sabía si era buena idea entrar o no.

Suspiro y dio un paso adelante, luego otro y así estuvo hasta que abrió la puerta y cruzó el lobby, se encontraba solo y no era de extraña, era bastante tarde un día entre semana, así que seguro todo el mundo se encontraba ya en su habitación.

"¿Qué haces aquí Potter?"-Preguntó una voz a sus espadas, causando que diera un brinco para luego voltearse y ver frente a ella a Scorpius Malfoy. –"¿Te comió el ratón la lengua o qué? ¿Sabes que no debes estar aquí?-Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo…"-Susurró, intentaba pronunciar más palabras, pero nada pasaba por su mente, se quedó fija mirándolo a los ojos.

"¡Lily! –Dijo Afrodita que acababa de entrar a la habitación, los miro a ambos con curiosidad para luego acercarse a grande zancadas a Lily y jalarla hacía los ascensores.

"¿Para donde te la llevas Afrodita?"-Preguntó Scorpius consternado, siguiéndolas.

"Tenemos una conversación de chicas interesante donde tú obviamente no estas involucrado, así que ni se te ocurra seguirnos"-Dijo Afrodita, tocado el botón de su piso –"Anda a molestar a otro lado".-Agregó, justo en el momento que se cerraron las puertas del ascensor, dejándolas a ambas solas y a un Scorpius anonadado.

OoOoOoO

* * *

¡Hola! Año nuevo, capítulo nuevo.

En realidad no quería publicar, pero tuve un acaso nada normal en estos días de gente que me conocía y quería continuación, así que para subir un capitulo me gané una cena wiiii xDDD

Espero que les gustará el capítulo. A mí en particular me encantan las conversaciones que Lily siempre tiene con su familia por el chat, es inevitable reírse xD

Debo aclarar algo, antes que se me olvide, McGonagall no es decana, es rectora, más tarde tengo que editar el capítulo 1 con esa corrección y otras cositas que se me pasaron. Tal vez incluso en este capítulo se me pasaron también algunas cosas, cuando estas con presión nunca sale todo bien e.e

Por cierto, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les gustará el fic, si es algo definitivamente distinto este mundo alternativo.

Saludos!

PD: ¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!


	3. Capítulo III- Sé tú misma

¡Buenas madrugadas! (Sí, es de madrugada es mi país, llevó unas cuantas horas trabajando en el capítulo así que se me hizo super tarde terminándolo para que estuviera listo para hoy xD). Antes que comiencen a leer quiero aclarar que todos los personajes, bueno excepto uno, pertenecen al mundo mágico de **J.K.R.**

 **CAPITULO III**

 **Sé tú misma**

"Lo quiero, pero a veces tiende a ser muy molesto" –Exclamó Afrodita.

"Supongo"- Se encogió de hombros hasta que llegaron al último piso, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ambas entraron a una sala enorme. Lily se quedó impresionada, no tenía comparación con su apartamento, esto era el penthouse de la residencia.

Toda la habitación estaba amueblada con modernos muebles y adornos, las paredes estaban pintadas de plateado y resaltaba con el verde esmeralda que poseían los muebles, era un entorno lúgubre, pero de igual forma tenía ese toque que caracterizaba a los Malfoy.

"¿Qué quieres Afrodita?"-Preguntó Lily, sentándose en un sillón verde.

"Venganza"-Dijo Afrodita simplemente sentándose frente a ella, sentía su rabia y furia. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo aquello?

"¿Venganza? ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso? Creí que estaba aquí por un chantaje o algo por el estilo"-Dijo.

"Al principio lo pensé"-Dijo Afrodita –"Pero luego me di cuenta que eras víctima, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo a ti?"-Preguntó con interés la rubia.

"No sé de que hablas"-Respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿En serio? ¿No te acuestas con un profesor?"- Afrodita exclamó, cruzándose de brazos.

"No es lo que tú pien…"-Intentó decir, pero Afrodita la interrumpió, agitó la mano interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera a la pelirroja.

"Bah, te contaré mi historia primero y luego me dices como terminaste igual que yo"-Los ojos de Lily se abrieron con sorpresa y tragó saliva.

"Sucede que hace un tiempo estaba teniendo problemas con Geografía Económica, no sabía que hacer, así que comencé con las tutorías extra con el profesor Goyle, una cosa llevó a la otra y a la final estaba teniendo tutorías diarias dos horas, siempre en el despacho del profesor "

"Realmente las tutorías andaban funcionando, no tendría a mis padres detrás lo cual era un bendición, pero un día fui a su despacho para la sesión normal diaria y tome un trago de agua que me ofreció mientras me explicaba un tema aburrido de la cátedra, el sabor era extraño pero no le di importancia, después de eso no recordaba nada, días después me llegó un vídeo a mi teléfono del "querido" profesor"-La voz de Afrodita era amarga, pero lo único que causaba era recuerdos a ella misma, era la misma historia, solo distintas personas.

"No puede ser"-Dice Lily completamente pálida.

"Bueno, así son las cosas"-Le responde

"¿Te pasó lo mismo, no?"-Preguntó Afrodita, no había ni una pizca de duda en su voz

"Estamos atadas y lo sabes Afrodita, con esos vídeos nos hundimos nosotras solamente"-Comentó Lily con rabia.

"Pero podemos buscar la manera de salir ilesas, estoy cansada de su chantaje y aunque sea bueno en la cama, no me gusta estar entre sus sabanas"-Dijo Afrodita.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste a Scorpius? Seguro se le ocurre algo". –Dice Lily.

"¿Por qué tú no le dices a Albus y James?"-Pregunta de regreso.

"Porque quiero salir de esto por mis propios medios"-Comenta Lily con resignación.

"Así me siento yo"-Dice Afrodita- "Al principio me pareció que no iba a ser tan grave, en algún momento debía aburrirse, pero nunca sucedió y yo realmente no podía hacer nada más que aguantar, estaba en sus manos y ya no podía hacer nada, pero cuando te vi a ti en esa habitación en la misma situación el semestre pasado supe que entre ambas podríamos conseguir idear algo que nos ayudara"

"¿Tú crees que lo logremos?-Pregunta con duda Lily.

"Yo espero"-Un suspiro salió de los labios de Afrodita, el cansancio de la situación le hace pensar que ella estaba peor, a la final, la había chantajeando por más tiempo que a ella.

"Bueno… creo que tengo que irme, ¿Nos vemos mañana?"-Pregunta Lily.

"Si, es mejor que te vayas, seguro que Scorpius llegará en cualquier momento preguntando que haces aquí… Debemos buscar la manera de poder seguir reuniéndonos sin que se vea raro"- Dice Afrodita.

"Ya veremos, nos vemos Afrodita"-Dijo Lily, despidiéndose con la mano para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando abrió se dio cuenta que Scorpius Malfoy estaba ahí a punto de tocar.

"¿Se te perdió algo Potter?"-Pregunta.

"Nada que te interese Malfoy"-Una sonrisa divertida se formó en sus labios antes de pasarle por un lado. Lily entró al elevador, ambos se quedaron mirando al otro hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

* * *

OoOoOoO

El día había llegado y Lily cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa, no podía creer que se atrevería a llevarle la contraria a su padre e iba a ir al casting donde se seleccionaría una modelo única que ayudaría a Afrodita a realizar la campaña de A&S.

Desde el momento que se levantó se había sentido torpe y un poco perdida incluso, debía agregar que no había vuelto a hablar con la Malfoy, por lo que se veía sería difícil que ambas estuvieran en contacto sin que media universidad hablará de ello, y es que ya se había esparcido rumores absurdos de ellas dos cuando las vieron en los pasillos del departamento de historia hablando, incluso sus primas le preguntaron, pero Lily simplemente se encogió de hombros y las ignoró, era lo mejor tenerlas lo más alejada del asunto.

Suspiró, frustrada recordado a su querido profesor, recordar que tenía que ir cada vez que quisiera a su oficina le causaba asco, no había otro sentimiento más que repugnancia y además de que por más que quisiera no lo podía evitar. Intentó calmarse y con esa misma calma se fue al auditorio de Hogwarts, ahí era donde se realizarían las audiciones.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a unos metros del auditorio, viendo la inmensa cola de chicas. No se imaginaba que toda la población femenina de Hogwarts quisiera participar, se sentía incluso desganada cuando vio tantas chicas arregladas y con tacones enormes. Lily definitivamente iba muy sencilla a comparación de aquel grupo enorme.

"Tal vez debería regresar al dormitorio"- Pensó, dando la vuelta y tropezado con alguien, se quedó de piedra cuando levantó el rostro y se dio cuenta que era Scorpius y iba acompañando por otras personas.

"Lo siento"-Se atrevió a articular la Potter mirando directamente a Scorpius, hasta que la voz de Afrodita atrajo su atención.

"¿Lily? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco pálida" -Dijo Afrodita mirándola, se notaba un poco de preocupación.

"¿Es amiga tuya?"-Preguntó la mujer elegante que acompañaba a los dos hermanos Malfoy, no era como Afrodita y Scorpius, era castaña y con unos ojos zafiros como los de Afrodita, la Potter supuso que esa era Astoria Malfoy, madre de ambos, la diseñadora más reconocida del país y con quien creyó tener una oportunidad para poder modelar.

"Si, es una chica genial"- Una sonrisita se asomó en los labios de Afrodita, pero aún miraba con preocupación a la pelirroja que aún no decía palabra alguna –"Estudiamos la misma carrera y todo, ella es Lily Potter"-Aclaró Afrodita.

"¡Ah! ¡La hija de Ginny! Hace tiempo que no veo a tú mamá, pero me alegra que seas cercana a Afrodita, ella prácticamente se la pasa sola y es un poco frustrante no conocerle amigas, hasta Scorpius es más sociable"- Exclamó la castaña, causando que una risita brotara de los labios de Scorpius y un ¡oye! Saliera de los labios de su hija menor.

"Sabes que es verdad"-Los ojos de Astoria brillaron llenos de diversión –"Es bueno conocer una amiga de Afrodita, ¿Vienes a probar el casting?"-Preguntó la Malfoy.

"Mamá es Potter"-Intervino Scorpius –"¿Qué permiso podría tener para hacer algo así?-Agregó.

"¡Pero si Ginny modelaba!"-Exclamó Astoria rechazando lo que su hijo había comentado-"Ambas modelamos juntas y era tan genial" –Una sonrisita divertida se formó en la boca de la Malfoy de nuevo, sé notaba perdida en los recuerdos; en cambio Lily se encontraba en estado de shock, jamás esa información había llegado a sus oídos.

"¿Co…cómo?"-Logró articular, aún anonadada por aquella información.

"¿No te lo dijo?"-Preguntó extrañada Astoria-"Bueno, desde que se casó con Harry las cosas cambiaron muchísimo. La familia Potter es muy estricta, tanto en costumbre y otras cosillas, igual que la Malfoy, pero en ese tiempo estábamos solteras y ambas éramos un poco rebeldes por así decirlo"- Aclaró.

"¡Mamá!-Exclamaron ambos Malfoy, algo sorprendidos, igual que la Potter.

"No sabía"-Comentó Lily en tono bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior como reflejo de su nerviosismo. -"Mamá no habla casi conmigo de su vida pre matrimonio"- Agregó.

Los ojos de Astoria se suavizaron entendiendo más o menos por donde iba la cosa, incluso sintió un destelló de enojo muy profundo sabiendo que la que considero una de sus grandes amigas de su juventud ni siquiera la había nombrado, pero entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, por ello incluso ambas se habían alejado.

"Sabes, debería intentarlo"-Comentó Astoria, como que no quiere la cosa- "Si eres como tú madre seguramente pasarás mi estricta selección"-Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la Malfoy –"No dejes que los prejuicios y toda esa mierda de la aristocracia de Inglaterra te afecte, estas joven y tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras y nadie te vas a juzgar"-Anexó tranquilamente.

"Pe…"-Comenzó a hablar, pero inmediatamente la interrumpió Astoria.

"Jamás dejes que esta mierda de mundo te coma"-Señaló a toda Hogwarts –"Sé lo que tú quieras ser, ese es mi consejo para ti pequeña, espero verte adentro y ganar"- Una sonrisa sincera se formó en los labios de Astoria, le hizo una señal de despedida y se alejó al auditorio, Afrodita la siguió después de darle ánimos.

"Ella tiene razón"-La voz masculina de Scorpius causó que moviera la cabeza hacía él, perdiéndose por unos segundos en esos ojos grises que representaban una tormenta en estado puro –"Además no puedes complacer a todo el mundo sin dejar de complacerte, en tú mirada se ve anhelo por ir al auditorio, deberías intentarlo, a la final se nota que es lo que quieres"- Le dijo.

Lily tragó saliva, en todo el tiempo que había tenido contacto con él, nunca había dicho unas palabras tan gratificantes, ese chico era un completo misterio para ella y tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si bueno o malo, pero sabía que él sería definitivamente alguien que podía volver su mundo patas arribas.

"Gracias"-Le dijo la pelirroja, formándose una sonrisa sincera.

"De nada Potter"- Dijo el Malfoy, haciendo un gesto de despedida para luego irse justo a donde se encontraba su familia.

En esos pocos segundos sola cayó en cuenta en las palabras de Astoria y incluso en las mismas de Scorpius, ¡A la mierda todo! Ella haría lo que le daba la gana y nadie la iba a detener. La determinación brotaba dentro de ella y con esa misma seguridad se dirigió hacía el auditorio, definitivamente no le importaba nada ni nadie, porque a la final solo se trataba de que ella fuera feliz y nadie impediría que lograra sus objetivos.

* * *

OoOoOoO

Estuvo horas esperando por el casting, vio como del auditorio chicas salían riendo hasta llorando, ese tipo de cosas podía causar un ataque de ansiedad a Lily como en la mañana, pero su seguridad estaba en los niveles más alto así que cuando entró, se presentó y hizo las diferentes tareas que le pidieron; no hubo tiempo para las dudas y cuando todo terminó se sintió tan bien que se dio cuenta que aunque no fuera seleccionada había hecho su mejor trabajo.

"¡Lily!"-Se acercó con alegría Afrodita a donde se encontraba. "¡Lo has hecho muy bien! Espero que te seleccionen"-Agregó, contagiándola con su energía positiva.

"No creo, pero se siente bien haber hecho esto, es definitivamente algo distinto"-Comentó con una risa plasmada en su rostro.

"Si, se siente bien"-Afirmó la Malfoy mientras se sentaba a su lado-"Aunque a veces agobia un poco, pero es genial"-La pelirroja se dio cuenta en ese momento que de verdad Afrodita le gustaba el modelaje, aunque también sabía que le encantaba su carrera, cosa distinta que le pasaba a ella.

"¿Y Scorpius? Creí que andaba contigo, últimamente parece tú guardaespaldas"-

"Mmmm… Tienes razón, últimamente parece más protector".-Dice pensativa Afrodita-"Pero realmente no sé que le pasa, hace rato se fue para las prácticas de fútbol, realmente no le gusta esto, simplemente vino a acompañarnos, especialmente porque venía mamá"-Añadió.

"Tú mamá es genial"-Exclamó. Afrodita pudo ver con cariño como se expresaba, definitivamente Lily Potter era una caja de sorpresas y aunque le había dicho a su madre que era su amiga aunque no lo fuera, sabía que más adelante lo serían.

"Lo es"-Dijo la Malfoy –"Y hablando de ella, allá viene con su equipo, seguramente ya tomaron la decisión"-

La mirada de ambas se dirigió a la tarima donde vieron como un grupo dirigido por Astoria se acercaba al estrado. La Señora Malfoy fue la que se subió mientras lo demás la rodeaban. Lily no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, Afrodita le agarró la mano y se la apretó en señal de apoyo incondicional, sintiéndose más tranquila.

Todo el auditorio se quedó en un gran silencio, no había la misma cantidad de chicas que estuvieron afueras hace unas horas atrás, ahí solo quedaban las pocas que habían sido pre seleccionadas como candidatas.

 _"Buenas tardes chicas_ " –Saludó Astoria con una sonrisa cálida antes de continuar – _"Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por estar el día de hoy aquí participado en el casting para modelar en mi empresa A &S, definitivamente me emociona a mí y a mí equipo ver tantos rostros alegres y felices queriendo ser parte de esto; chicas que estoy segura que piensan que esto es más que pararse en una pasarela, yo más que nadie lo sé, hace años estuve en su mismo lugar y se lo difícil que te tomen realmente en serio cuando eres la imagen pública de una marca"_-Tomó una pausa para luego continuar.

" _Han sido definitivamente muchos años haciendo esto, la alegría más grande es que en este momento tengo el apoyo incondicional de mi hija como modelo e imagen de mi empresa, pero sin embargo me doy cuenta que le he dado una tarea enorme, a la final es la única imagen de mi campaña y aunque tiene compañía en las pasarelas, no es lo mismo cuando se trata de presentar una marca_ "-Agregó.

 _"Por lo cual tome la decisión de hacer estas audiciones y que mejor lugar que Hogwarts para elegir a la que será no solo la compañera de mi hija en la temporada que iniciara pronto, sino que también un rostro fresco para representar A &S… ¡No te estoy diciendo vieja hija!"_-Comentó, causando que todo el mundo se riera. Astoria continuó cuando volvió el silencio.

 _"A la final fue difícil tomar esta decisión, todas son espectaculares de una u otra forma, pero solo una podría ser la seleccionada y esa es una chica que demostró que el talento se lleva en la sangre, por eso darle un aplauso a Lily Potter, la nueva modelo oficial de A &S"-_

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no sé hicieron esperar junto a los aplausos, una gran parte ni se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí, además que la Potter se encontraba en estado de shock completo hasta que Afrodita la abrazo y la felicito. Horas más tarde incluso lo pudo haber clasificado como el día más feliz de su vida y en que representó el antes y el después de muchos cambios que se le aproximaban.

* * *

OoOoOoO

"¡Por favor chicas! ¡Presten atención!"-Gritó Lily, estaba bastante enojada, era sábado y estaban realizando las primeras prácticas. El grupo de porristas de Gryffindor iban con bastante retraso tanto en las prácticas como que también no dejaban de mirar la cancha y babearse por los jugadores. Su ánimo no mejoraban desde que se dio cuenta que las gradas estaban llenas de chicas de todos los semestres en la misma situación, lo único que le divertía es que los chicos estaban tan concentrados jugando que ni les prestaban atención.

"¡James quítate la camisa".-Escuchó una voz que gritó desde las gradas y ocasionó que todo el mundo se quedará callado, hasta los jugadores se detuvieron, pero no era para menos, todo el mundo reconoció la voz de Afrodita Malfoy y por lo que se había dado cuenta, estaba vestida para ir a una fiesta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?"-Gritó una voz a su lado, Lily no pudo evitar girar los ojos, la ex novia de James aún no superaba la rotura, Stephany Smith era una chica extremadamente celosa a todo lo que se refería a James, gracias a dios que la había cortado, lastimosamente para Lily aún tenía que aguantarla, la chica por lo menos era buena porrista.

"Diría que ver las prácticas como todas las chicas que andan ahí"-Señaló a las chicas que estaban a su lado mientras bajaba y acotaba la distancia acercándose a donde estaban las porritas –"Pero me causó gracia que todas hablaran de James arriba, así que hice una petición global, por el bien de la población femenina que anda aquí"-Una sonrisita divertida se formó en su rostro y se amplió más cuando vio la mueca de Stephany.

"Afrodita, ¿Qué haces aquí?"-Preguntó Lily cansada, ya tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, si dejaba que Stephany volviera abrir la boca, se generaría una pelea y era lo menos que quería, ya tenía demasiado con el asqueroso día que estaba teniendo, no debía agregarle nada más.

"¿No te acuerdas Li? ¡Te envíe un mensaje!"-Exclamó la rubia enojada.

"No he visto el teléfono desde el mediodía" –Le respondió.

"¡Por eso vine! No quiero que te pierdas la fiesta por falta de comunicación"-Dijo Afrodita.

"¿De qué fiesta hablas?"-Preguntó Lily.

"La fiesta de beneficencia que mis padres hacen anual" –Dijo emocionada.

Todo el mundo las miradas con los ojos abiertos, aún a Lily se le olvidado que había sido seleccionada por la misma Astoria para trabajar en la nueva temporada de moda y tenía que estar presenta en cualquier evento que realizará su compañía.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" –La jaló –"Ya todo el equipo está en mi habitación, la limosina llega a las 10, así que tenemos que apurarnos"- La alegría e hiperactividad de Afrodita era contagiosa, aunque nadie entendía nada, solo Lily.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"-Pregunta James que se había acercado todo sudoroso hacía donde estaban.

"¡Pero si debías quitarte la camisa!"-Dijo Afrodita de manera juguetona –"¿No ves todas las chicas que están aquí por ti?"-

"¿Incluso tú?"-Preguntó James de regreso, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras se quitaba la camiseta y se la tiraba. Afrodita fue rápida y la agarró en el aire.

"No, pero me quedó con esto"-Señalo a la camisa –"Seguro si lo vendo ganó algo de pasta"-Agregó llena de diversión, le guiñó el ojo antes de salir con Lily.

"¿Estabas coqueteando con James?"-Preguntó Lily divertida.

"Puede…"-Respondió de manera perezosa riéndose –"Valió la pena incluso, la cara de Stephany es como si se hubiera comido un limón agrio"-Soltó una carcajada y Lily la acompaño, definitivamente Afrodita era pura diversión.

* * *

OoOoOoO

¡Buenas! Regrese :D ¿A qué no se esperaban que actualizara tan pronto? En realidad hoy es un día especial y por eso traje este capítulo que esta dedicado especialmente a mi hermana por su cumpleaños, así que mientras ella duerme sin saber que andaba haciendo yo trabajo como esclava para tener esto listo hoy. Espero que te guste Fabi, lo hice con mucha cariño y aunque no es mucho, ni algo material, está hecho con mucho cariño.

Y gracias a las personas que me comentaron en capitulo anterior **Martule y Florfleur,** me dio mucho alegría ver sus comentarios y saber que aprecian esta linda historia y les gusta. ¡Espero que también les guste este capítulo!

 **Nota:** Baje el raking de la historia, porque aunque sé que en el futuro puede haber cosas subidas de tono, incluso estoy segura de que será así, por los momentos falta mucho para llegar a esa parte de la historia, así que prefiero bajar y cualquier avisaré en el inicio del capítulo si pasa algo de ese estilo.

Otra cosa, creo que por lo tarde que es y por el sueño que tengo, habrán como mil errores ortográficos en este capítulo, así que luego lo miro bien (cuando haya dormido mis 8 horas reglamentarias de belleza xd) y corrijo.

Besos!


End file.
